I hate coffee
by TheGirlWhoFlew21
Summary: In the cold winter time Blaine Anderson looks for a warm liquid but instead he might come face to face with someone who may offer him something he have been looking for forever. Love.


I hate coffee

Blaine cupped his hands around the hot cup of coffee and sighed as he felt the warmth spread out to his frozen fingertips. It was cold outside, it had been for way to long. It was only early December and he was already bothered by the cool snow that hit his face as soon as he walked out. He felt shivers down his spine when he thought about getting out to the storm again. But this was _Ohio_, it was cold by winter times. Blaine's gaze fell on the cup as he was deep in thought, suddenly he heard a familiar high pitched voice next to him which made him look up.

"Excuse me kind sir, another coffee?" Blaine looked up and faced the other boy who stood next to him. Blaine really wasn't a coffee person, he didn't like it much at all but this was _The Lima Bean_ and they didn't have hot chocolate which he was looking for three weeks ago when he had walked in here for the first time. And back then when he did, the same young boy had faced him with a kind smile and asked him what he wanted, Blaine found him so attractive he couldn't say that they didn't have anything in his taste. And if you'd seen him, you'd understood why. The young boy was Blaine's age, around 18. His skin was very pale but it was flawless, kinda like marble. He was always wearing nice long sleeved shirts with buttons at the top, he usually kept two buttons unbuttoned as if he was _teasing_ with his flawless chest. He always had that apron with a name tag saying _Kurt Hummel_. His legs were slim and long and looked so fit in those tight jeans he always wore. And his hair, _his hair,_ was golden brown and styled perfectly, besides on stressful days when one or two strands would fall out of place and tease his ocean blue eyes. His lips were thin and pink, they looked very kissable actually. And Blaine could've sworn, that you could've cut ice sculptures with his defined jaws.

Ever since he had layd eyes on Kurt, he decided he had to come back. And he had, for three weeks he had been going into the coffee shop, ordered _A Medium Drip_ and drank it slowly and if he had the time, he would order another one just to stay a bit longer.

"Yes, I'd like that." Blaine answered with a wide smile.

"Another Medium Drip?" Kurt asked and reached out his hand to take the cup away from Blaine, causing him to touch Blaine's hand a little. Blaine's gaze fell on their hands, Kurt's skin against his was just… _perfect_. And it made him feel something warm in his heart. He couldn't understand why Kurt hadn't removed his hand already, did he feel the same thing? Soon enough it hit him that he hadn't let go of the cup yet, that's why Kurt kept his hand on his. The realisation made Blaine jerk his hand away a little too quickly, making the cup flip over.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized. Kurt chuckled a little.

"Um… it's alright. We're lucky it was empty." He said and grabbed the cup before he made his way to the bar to make another coffee. Blaine let himself stare at Kurt until he eventually noticed, then he looked away and started playing with his fingers. A few minutes later Kurt walked up to him and handed him his second cup.

"Enjoy." Kurt said and then turned to leave but came nowhere, he turned around and found Blaine's hand holding him back by his arm. Blaine sighed, he had been coming to this coffee shop for three damn weeks, it was time to make a move. Or at least do _something_, he hated coffee and he couldn't come here everyday to just _watch_ Kurt as he was working.

"Wait.." Blaine said and looked up at him, he bit his lip. Unsure of what to say.

"O-Okay. What is it?" Kurt asked softly.

"I hate coffee." Blaine admitted and let go of his arm. Kurt looked genuinly confused.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled face expression. Blaine sighed again.

"I… I only came here three weeks ago because I was looking for hot chocolate. But you didn't have any and then I saw _you_ and I just, I don't know. I couldn't say no and I've been coming here almost daily ever since as you have noticed and I hate the damn taste of coffee right now! I'll probably never have another cup in my life. But before I throw up I need to be honest with you." The words came out a little too fast and Blaine looked down at his shoes, as if he was ashamed of what he just said. They both stood quiet for minutes before Kurt spoke.

"So you are telling me that I can't make coffee. Is that what you're trying to say?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up and his eyes widen.

"What? No! I am sure you make fantastic coffee, I just don't drink it."

"Then why are you coming here all the time? I don't get it." Kurt looked just as puzzled as before.

"Because of you. I've been trying to ask you for your number for three weeks but I'm just… not brave enough. I don't even know if you're gay." This time something changed in Kurt's eyes and they became much lighter and he started smiling. He then picked up a pen from his chest pocket and wrote down his number on Blaine's napkin.

"S-So you are gay? And you actually wanna see me?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised. Kurt bit his smiling lip then chuckled a little.

"What can I say? You forced yourself to drink something you obviously hate and spend money just to see me, I feel honored." Blaine blinked slowly, processing the fact that this might be a _yes._ "Call me, and when you do, I'd love to know your name. You decide when." He said and then winked before he left. Blaine felt his heart suddenly beat faster. Had he just got Kurt's number? This might be the beginning of something he'd always dreamed of, something he'd always been looking for. He just never thought he'd find it in a _coffee shop_.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I already uploaded this one once before but I decided to replace it. This is a oneshot I just came up with. I hope you like it if you haven't already read it (:**


End file.
